


The Healing Kiss

by NickyRae



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyRae/pseuds/NickyRae
Summary: After destroying the door to her world, Luz is a little worse for the wear.Perhaps a certain green haired witch can fix that?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	The Healing Kiss

It had been several days since Luz had come back home from her ordeal with the emperor. Eda had no magic, and Luz had no way home.Initially, she'd returned to the owl house full of vigor and confidence, for she, a human, had come out unscathed in confrontation with the most powerful witch in the boiling iles. Well... _mostly_ usnscathed. For the past few days she’d been holled up in her room gazing thoughtfully out the window. King and Eda both fussed secretly in worry over their human, clamoring over methods to return her to her world without the emperor catching wind. Despite that, there was a lost look in Luz’s eyes as she glanced at her phone’s low battery sign.The next day, she’d called out of school for the first time ever. That alone had everyone began to fear for how she was doing, yet her door never opened. 

Whenever she spoke it was a sad detachment hidden behind a pitiful smile. Luz was trapped here and to Eda, it had been all her fault. 

“King we gotta do something for the kid, lift her spirits a little. I’ve been thinking about giving her a staft-”

“No no no, besides that’ll take ages to carve, we need solutions now! I could summon a hoard of chicken demons to-”

WhY doN’t You HaVe Her FriEnDs HelP?” Hooty chimed in from the front door. Just then Eda placed a hand on her chin and gave a smirk. “Let the kids handle the kid? A classic dump of responsibility? I like it.” 

A few hours later willow had showed up with a stone cold seriousness. “How bad is it?” She questioned. 

“She won't even sing that stupidly catchy song about the day of the week. Like _yes_ we get it’s friday but here's a whole song about it!” Eda exasperated. 

“Hm, sounds serious, gonna have to play my trump card.”

“Trump card? Whaddya mean?” Her and King both looked at her quizzically. 

“Oh just something only Luz is slightly oblivious towards.” Willow smiled to herself as she climbed the stairs to Kuz’s room. “If anything, it’ll give her something else to think about.”

* * *

Two days later, Luz had appeared at Amity’s house. By now she was sitting on a chair faced towards her friend. It was nice to get out of the house, _Willow was right, Amity could use some company. I should be here for her._

The visit normally would’ve caught Amity’s longing heart on fire, but she couldn't part with the far off look in her best friend’s eyes. Even though a smile was gracing her features, Amity knew better than to believe it. He reached a hand out to touch the human girl but flaccid ass Luz let her gaze fall over the bed ridden girl once more. “Luz…?” Amity started, withdrawing her hand. 

It wasn’t until luz had turned that she saw a single tear ushered down the side of her face. She hastily wiped it on her shirt and threw on the biggest smile as she continued the story of how she bested the emperor. Or at least her version of it. 

Despite the vast explanations and Luz-eque rambling she so often found herself enthralled in, Amity’s heart clenched as he listened to the retelling. _She really saved Eda, All on her own. She faced the emperor and made demands of him, I’ll never understand her, but god she’s so amazing._

Mentally debating between being awestruck or horrifically worried, Amity settled on letting the other girl continue on her story, still fixated on the lone tear that had fallen just before. 

“And then...I guess I’m going to be here for a while longer” Luz finished, her tone gradually declining. “...But hey I got this cool Cape, haha!” She suddenly arose from the chair faced towards Amity’s bed. Without realizing it her weight shifted from side to side as Amity could only watch with her foot still elevated off her bed. Even still her interest was immediately piqued, _what does she mean staying a while longer?_ She furrowed her brow at luz, waiting for a further explanation that never came until she finally asked aloud, “Luz what do you-”

 _"Oh!_ ” Luz exclaimed, placing a hand to her face as Amity’s mouth snapped shut. “I never signed your cast!” 

“You what?” Amity asked, puzzled. 

Just then Luz unveiled a marker from within her back pocket, uncapped it and scooted onto the edge of Amity’s bed. Immediately, Amity began to squirm as her face developed a heat she’d sure would catch her room on fire. _Oh my god, she’s in my bed-on my bed. She’s so close oh my gosh. Play it cool, play it cool Amity._ Her thoughts were instantly bombarded with unrealistic scenes, of Luz climbing over her body, leaning un just enough to-

“There!” Luz exclaimed cheerfully. Amity was sucked out of her vivid daydream to look upon her bandaged leg. In marker plain as day was a picture of Luz’s own face with a peace sign with some words she couldn’t read from upside down. 

“It says break a leg! It’s a human phrase for good luck and I figured since you already did…” Luz began to trail off until Amity’s unamused glare made her nervously continue to explain herself. “Ah…” Luz felt sweat drop down her face. “Poor taste, my bad.” 

But as their eyes locked once more they both burst into a fit of joined laughter. It was the first bit of laughter Luz had since coming back to the owl house- Eda in tow. It was nice. 

“But Luz, what did you mean earlier, when you said you’d be here longer?” Amity brought them both back as concern layered her tone. 

With a soft sign and a fake smile, Luz Looked away as she spoke. “I...burned down the door to my world. I don’t know why the emperor wanted it in exchange for Eda, but I couldn’t...I just couldn’t risk it.” Just then, Amity was filled with a deep guilt. Wishing she could’ve done anything to have stopped the decision luz was forced into a corner to make. Suddenly she felt so useless, as the girl before her had lost seemingly her own way home. Soon she became so lost in her thoughts she almost hadn’t realized when a small hand covered one of her own and two chocolate brown eyes looked at her with worry. 

“Amity, you have that look again. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Despite her face growing and deep share of scarlet red, Amity let her free hand reach up to the other girl’s face as she tried to muster up the ability to say anything that could provide even the smallest amount of comfort. Even then nothing came to mind except the fact that they was so close if she fully sat upright, their noses might touch. 

“But as for your foot- I can’t forget the final touch!” Luz jolted from the bed and placed a fist across her chest with a determined look upon her face“With all the magic I can bestow in my little human body, I hereby grant this foot the healing kiss”

_The healing what._

As soon as Luz lips made contact with Amity’s bandaged foot, the world turnt on its side for the witch. Local gay disaster ™ had officaly lost any functioning part of her brain, and before amity had even the slightest chance to regain her composure, Luz had already been at the door with a hand on the frame. 

“Gosh, doesn’t take much to get you all flustered, huh?” She asked to know one in particular as Amity was busy nearly mumbling to herself, far from the land of the conscious. Luz looked off into the distance beyond Amity’s window. _Hm, I guess willow was right about that too._

She smiled to herself and closed the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little dabble, I love this pair so much and once I can think of a good plotline for how amity can confess to luz I might have another one up and running!


End file.
